Obsession
by GleeAddict98
Summary: When Rachel throws a party in "Blaine" it on the alcohol Blaine and her start dating. Blaine transfers to Mckinley. It does not end well for Rachel, all the better for kurt right? R&R please :


Obsession

I watched Blaine walk around with HER; they held hands, talked, giggled, and she would occasionally lean over to whisper in his ear. The tips of his ears turned red. What was she saying to him?

"Kurt cool it," Sam said from the other side of the table; I had been starring right through him. He flinched when I glared his way as if my eyes were physically burning a hole in him. That stare was intended for Blaine, no, no Rachel. I'm going to kill her one day I swear to it. I didn't notice until just then that I had bent my fork in half.

"God Kurt you're like gay hulk!"

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

He shrugged, nodding, and grinning from ear to ear.

I rolled my eyes, then again focused my attention on Blaine.

Rachel was again leaning over and whispering in Blaine's ear, making him turn red. I leaned forward trying to hear what she was saying.

Again Sam interrupted my stalking.

"Kurt why are you so obsessed with this guy, he has a girlfriend!"

My eyes didn't leave Blaine.

Sam snapped his fingers in front of my face, trying to get my attention, finally I broke away.

"What?"

He held up his hands in surrender, "Kurt I know you're gay and all but dude, maybe you should go find some other hot GAY guy instead of obsessing over this guy's ass."

I looked up at him both blushing and glaring.

I whispered under my breath, "He IS gay."

His eyes widened, "What did you say?"

I mumbled it again, "He is gay."

He rolled his eyes, "Louder Kurt."

"He IS gay" I almost shouted.

Some seniors looked over at us from another table. I blushed, looking down.

Sam's eyes were as big as a block of cheese, "WHAT!"

I nodded, "You heard me, all 88 times."

He rolled his eyes then said, "Kurt are you serious, how do you even know that?"

"He told me." I said; my voice just above a whisper.

He raised an eyebrow.

"When I was "spying" on them; the warblers, he told me he was gay."

"Odd dude."

I laughed, a little relived.

That day in glee practice Mr. Shue drew a giant heart in the middle of the board then turned back to us.

"What does a heart mean to you… Brittney?" he asked pointing at her with his marker.

She waved her hand, "Yes?" Mr. Shue asked impatiently.

She smiled, "Love."

He smiled, "Very good, anyone else?"

Mercedes raised her hand, "Feeling."

"Good, good, that's exactly what we will be talking about today."

"How many of you are dating someone right now?"

All but Kurt raised their hands.

"Oh," He said, shocked. "Well maybe some of YOU can sing love songs."

Sam kissed Quinn's head and Tina and Mike "Asian kissed".

I stood up, "Mr. Shue I have something."

He starred, "that was fast."

I smirked and began to sing, "I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face and it never feels out of place.

And you're still probably working at a nine to five pace; I wonder how bad that tastes.

When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!

Now where's your picket fence love? And where's that shiny car? And did it ever get you far?

You've never seemed so tense love. I've never seen you fall so hard. And do you now were you are?

Truth be told I miss you…. And truth be told I'm lying!

When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you HELL! When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well. Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell. HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!…..

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself; yeah where'd it all go wrong? The list goes on and on.

Truth be told I miss you, and truth be told I'm lying!

When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well.

Well he's a fool, you're as well, hope it gives you hell!

Now you'll never see what you've done to me, you can take back your memories; they're no good to me.

And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eye with that sad sad look that you wear SO WELL!"

The other glee members joined in, "When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you HELL!

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well.

Then he's a fool, you're as well, hope it gives you hell!

When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!

When you hear this song and sing along, oh you'll never tell.

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell!

When you hear this song I hope that it will give you HELL!

And when you sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell!"

Blaine starred.

Rachel glared.

New Directions clapped.

And I of course smirked.

Mr. shue quieted everyone down, "wow Kurt that was…. Amazing!"

"Thank you," I bowed and took a seat next to Mercedes.

Blaine was blushing a tomato red.

Rachel looked like she wanted to strangle someone, namely me.

I just smirked at them both, eyeing Blaine.

Rachel stood, "common Blaine let's go!"

He continued to stare forward, not moving.

She pulled on his arm, he stiffened.

Finally he looked up at her, a HUGE smirk on his lips, "sorry Rachel, I'm taken."

Now it was my turn to stare.

Blaine got up and shook off Rachel's hand, moving toward the front of the room. "Kurt can you come up here please?"

I blushed, "sure Blaine."

I almost danced to the front of the room.

I stood in front of Blaine he took my hand.

He knelt down on one knee.

I starred, not breathing.

"Kurt I love you will you PLEASE do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

I smiled kneeling down beside him and kissing him for what seemed like hours.

Finally I pulled away, "DUH!"

He laughed, "thank you."

Rachel hadn't moved yet.

She stormed out of the room calling, "You'll be sorry Blaine Anderson!"

I laughed, saying under my breath so only Blaine could hear, "Drama queen."

He laughed too.

I knotted my fingers through his, "Finally."

"Finally," he whispered, squeezing my hand.

I kissed him one more time before the bell rang.

As we walked out of the coir room I heard mercades say, "Dang! That was better than a soap opera."

I laughed, we were where we?


End file.
